poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Jay's Battle of the Bands
'''Ryan's and Jay's Battle of the Bands '''is a new movie based off the Rainbow Rocks movie and combined with the Japanese cartoon, Machine Robo Rescue. Summary When Jay, a Disaster Warrior and enemy of the Machine Robo Rescue, meets the Dazzlings, he persuades them to join him. They then turn what should be a musical showcase into a Battle of the Bands. Now it's up to Ryan, the Rainbooms and Flash Drive, Twilight, Thomas, Sunset, Cody and their friends to stop them before it's too late. Plot Prologue: Jay meets the Dazzlings The film opens at a café in the human world. The patrons argue amongst themselves as a strange green mist swirls around their feet. In the corner booth, two boys and four girls in hoods sing and absorb the green mist into the red, orange, purple and blue gems on their necklaces. The brown haired boy Bertram T. Monkey says that he's happy for his friends and the purple gem on his necklace. A black haired girl named Evil Anna says that Ryan might get "tired of fast food" and needs a meal. The second girl with Bertram called Aria Blaze says to Evil Anna that she is more tired of being a bad guy. Bertram says that Tino transforms into a demon everytime he hears something bad about Kamen Guts. The brown haired techno-organic clone of Ryan F-Freeman named Evil Ryan says that Lord Vortech is mean to Kamen Guts and created a clone of Ryan named Ryvine Sparkle. The orange haired girl Adagio Dazzle tells them that the energy in "this world" is the same as in Equestria. As the blue haired girl Sonata Dusk joins the conversation and gets a agreement with Aria and Bertram, Adagio looks out of the window and sees a teenage boy wearing a white head band, a red scarf, white jumper and trousers and black boots and gloves with green hair and brown skin and orange eyes standing on a rooftop outside. Evil Ryan asks Adagio what's wrong and she says nothing. But the guy from outside enters the cafe and turns the Dazzlings evil again. The Cyberlings run away to Canterlot High and warn Cody and Sunset about the situation. Meanwhile, Jay, Ryvine and the Dazzlings have a conversation. Jay tells Adagio, Aria and Sonata that Equestrian Magic has found its way to the human world and they're going to use it to make everyone adore them. Sunset's and Cody's efforts Six moons later, at Canterlot High, the Cyberlings are panting and Evil Ryan looks at Cody and Sunset trying to help the Crusaders with their banner. When they look at the Cyberlings they come to Evil Ryan. Sunset asks Evil Ryan why he's so worried. Evil Ryan says that he want to warn Cody and Sunset about Jay and his friends Garagoro and Ryvine Sparkle. Evil Anna says that Jay wiped the Dazzlings' memories of Ryan being a friend to them clean. Sunset decides to keep it a secret from her friends for the time being, Cody asks Evil Ryan and his friends to help them and they agree. Flash Sentry and his band mates agree also. And they go back to the progress they were doing. Then, the principles show up and Principle Celestia says Trivia * * * * *will work for * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Prologue: Jay meets the Dazzlings *Sunset's and Cody's efforts * * * * * * * * *Welcome to the show/The Dazzlings' memories restored * *Epilogue: Morro's plan of revenge against Ryan Songs *Rainbow Rocks *Better then ever *Everything is Awesome *Battle of the Bands * *Master of the Seas * * *Under Our Spell * *Awesome as I Wanna Be * *Welcome to the Show * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan